Networks or network segments are often separated by network border control devices including session border controllers (S/BC). Network border control devices such as S/BC's are configured to control and secure delivery of control signaling and media information across separate networks or separate network segments. In some cases, a network service provider may use S/BC's to separate various network segments or two or more network service providers may use S/BC's to separate respective network segments. In such configurations, media communicated across two network segments has to traverse both an originating S/BC corresponding to an originating network or network segment and a terminating S/BC corresponding to another network or network segment. This is known as media anchoring because the media data must be communicated through (e.g., anchored through) the originating S/BC before being communicated to the terminating S/BC. Voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) communications are often subject to media anchoring.